


A starry Night in Resembool

by RushValley



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed and Winry are basically siblings so they act like it, Ed is a lil shit, F/M, Greed is a stinky bastard man, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, winry is a pan disaster, winry is also autistic bc I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushValley/pseuds/RushValley
Summary: Winry comes back home before the promised day and meets up with Ed and the gang. Ling looks different though and he doesn't seem to recognize her... Something's definitely off and Winry can't help her curiosity.-Basically a rewrite of ep 46
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Greed (Ling)/Winry Rockbell, Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 13





	A starry Night in Resembool

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and ya know what? I think thats very sexy of me  
> Ngl this is like my first real finished fic so its probably gonna be bad but it's really just for me so its fine  
> Also i am using this as an opportunity to rewrite that One Scene bc i have the power to do so

Winry had just arrived back in Resembool after being snuck back in by Briggs soldiers, Mick and Liam. It felt weird being in her childhood home after being in Rush Valley for so long… everything was mostly the same, just a little bit more dusty. She couldn’t wait to see Granny and Den again, but before she did she definitely needed to change clothes. As she opened the door to her room she locked eyes with Ed. Wait? Ed??? What was he doing here??

“Ed… Why are you in my house?? Why are you in my room?? I haven’t seen you since everything with Scar and Kimblee- Oh my god are you okay?? are you hurt?? What happened?? How did you even get here-” she rushed up to him and looked him over while unloading questions, obviously worried. Ed just wanted to eat his sandwich...

“Uhh Winry about that… I uh maybe some friends…? I guess?? Anyway, it’ll probably be easier to explain everything with them…”

“Huh, alright then give me a second to get changed then. I don’t know how long I’ve been wearing the same clothes… Oh by the way, I was escorted by Mick and Liam from Briggs! I think they should be downstairs."

“Alright then, thanks for the heads up!,” Ed stood up and started to walk towards the door, “I’ll let them know that you’re back then. we'll be downstairs!” he closed the bedroom door as he left to give her some privacy.

‘Ed made some friends on the road then huh? Well he got here in one piece so i guess they’re alright…’ Winry thought to herself as she changed clothes.

-

She walked down the stairs to see Ed, Mick, Liam, two large men, and Ling all sitting in the living room making small talk. As she glanced at Ed’s new friends, something about them looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. On the other hand, Ling looked… different to say the least. Last time Winry saw Ling, he held himself differently. He tended to slouch a bit and, although he had his serious moments, for the most part he took the opportunity of no one knowing who he was to act more free. Sure, he was searching for immortality, but he wanted to have fun too. That was the Ling she met in Rush Valley, but this wasn’t him… Her thoughts were cut off as Den ran towards her.

“Aww hey there Den!!” Winry kneeled down to give her dog well deserved head pats,  
“Alright, sorry about the wait guys! Would you like some tea? I’ll put the kettle on.” she asked, glancing up at her company.  
“Alrighty, I’ll have to go back when the kettle goes off, but first things first- What happened?? I haven’t seen Ed since everything with Kimblee and Scar. I haven’t seen Ling since I was last in Central either...” She looked from Ed to Ling, but Ling didn’t seem to recognize her, “Ling? Do you remember me?”

“Huh? Oh i guess ya know this guy! The name’s Greed, a pleasure to meet cha.” he pointed to himself. His voice certainly didn’t sound like Ling… but there were more pressing matters.

Ed introduced the two men as Heinkel and Darius. They explained how Ed saved them from being crushed, so when he got injured they felt indebted to him. Eventually, after Ed had recovered, they needed to move again or risk being apprehended by the military. So they went to a safe house that Ed knew of only to meet Ling? Greed?? 

“So wait… I’m still confused, is this Ling or Is this Greed?” Winry pointed to the homunculus who was currently petting her dog.

“...yes…? Greed is a homunculus who is basically sharing Ling’s body” Ed explained, “I’ve just been just calling him Greedling, Can’t go wrong there.”

“Yea I guess you’re right there,” Winry looked over to greedling to find him staring at her,”Do you mind if I call you that for now?”

“Well I prefer Greed, but you can call me whatever you like sweetheart~” He grinned and winked at her.

“ANYWAY PLEASE CONTINUE ED!” She turned to face her brother at lightning speed, trying to ignore Greed laughing at her being flustered.

“I mean that's basically it, we’re on the run and we’re hiding out here for a bit. What happened with you?”

Winry explained that after they escaped from the military, they got the message from Al about Briggs not being safe. So they went to an ishvalan settlement where they further investigated Scar’s brother’s notes. They then headed for liore, where they ran into Hohenheim. Then she, Liam, and Mick headed back to Resembool. 

As she finished, the kettle went off. Huh she really thought it would take longer to catch up.

“Give me a second to get the tea ready!” she walked into the kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. At this point Granny actually got home as well. They chatted in the kitchen as Winry poured tea for their guests. Thankfully there was enough tea left for granny to have a cup too. 

Jeez they certainly had a lot of guests. Winry knew that Granny probably put Ed to work helping her get dinners ready, feeding this many people was probably too much for Granny to do alone. Especially if Greed had Ling’s appetite. Wait. Why did she keep thinking about him? Like yea its weird that he had her friend’s body, but he did flirt with her earlier. Wait was that flirting or is that just how he was? Garfiel was always just like that… Plus, it is a fairly common practice in the country-side of Resembool to just call pretty much anyone “honey” or “sweetheart”! She was probably just overthinking things, she did have a tendency to do that, but why was sh-

“Winry, are you alright dear? You’re spacing out…” she snapped out of her thoughts as Granny put her hand on Winry’s arm, ”I was asking if you needed any more help with the tea.”

“Huh? Oh yea that would be great, I don’t wanna spill hot tea on myself.”

“You heard her, come in here and help us right now Ed!” Granny turned to yell at the group.

“Alright alright I’m coming,” Ed stood up, “Just sayin, one of us is going to still have to make 2 trips considering there’s 8 cups and we only have 6 hands between the 3 of us” 

"It's fine, I'll just make another trip. I wouldn't want to force our guests to help us" Winry said as she took the two cups to Liam and Mick. She walked back towards the kitchen to grab the last two cups, her hand brushed up against someone else's. She turned to find that Greed had apparently followed her into the kitchen without her noticing.

"Oh you didn't have to get up! I was going to bring your cup to you," she looked up at him, trying to move her hand away so he could get his tea.

"It's no problem, besides you seemed to be pretty curious about me earlier. I figured I could indulge you a bit. Got any other questions, darlin?" He leaned onto the countertop, not really trapping Winry in the conversation but definitely making sure all of her attention was on him. "Maybe I could ask you some questions as well?"

Winry's mind went blank for a moment then it overloaded with information. Okay yea that solidified the fact that the person in front of her was not Ling. Ling would not do any of this, if he even did any of this as a joke he would pull a 'just kidding!' right now. He would not lean forward like Greed was. Ling had black eyes not purple… purple eyes huh? They're actually really pretty… wait. what. why was he close enough for her to see what color his eyes were? Oh shit he was close.

"At the moment I don't have any other questions for you! thank you very much!" Winry hurried back to her seat in the living room blushing. Oh fuck. She definitely messed that up. That was definitely flirting right? Ed seemed to be staring daggers at Greed as he sat back down. If they started to bicker, Winry didn't hear them. She just tried to keep from blushing and tried to focus on her tea.

-

After dinner, Winry gave Ed a checkup on his automail. Everything seemed to be mostly alright. He just needed some screws to be replaced and some readjustments here and there.

"Ya know I ate a boot with him," Ed said after a while.

"I… Ed, I don't know if I was just hyperfocusing and didn't hear you right because of that, but did you say you ate a boot??" 

"Yea me and Ling were inside gluttony and we got hungry... Leathers edible… one thing lead to another and we ate my left boot," Ed continued to ramble on about his romantic date inside a homunculus and how it was all going great until after they escaped and Ling wanted the philosopher's stone. All Winry could do was stare at him. She knew he was a bit of a disaster when it came to romantic, all Elrics and Rockbells were, but not this bad.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck?"

They both just stared at each other for a moment until the fake tension dissolved into a laughing fit.

"Thanks Ed, I needed that," Winry said after calming down a bit. She finished the last few readjustments, "Alright, try that out for me. How's that feel?"

"That's so much better! Thanks Win!"

"It's no problem! I'm glad I could help!" Winry started to pack up her toolkit, "... by the way Ed, is he always like that? Greed I mean…"

"Oh god no. no. Do not tell me you like that bastard man"

"I mean… He's charming in a way? I don't know, he seems like he's maybe interested, but I can't tell if he's just that way with everyon-"

"Oh god no nope not happening! Stinky bastard man is not allowed to date you I swear- what about Paninya? She's decent!! Didn't you like Lan Fan too?? they're both better than him!"

"Woah Woah Ed! Lan Fan was just a crush, I severely doubt she'd be interested. Me and Paninya do have a lil bit of a thing going, but it's pretty open!! She likes to go on dates with other girls and that's fine with me! She said I could do the same! and well… I don't know what it is, but I do like him"

"ALL HE'S DONE IS FLIRT WITH YOU OF COURSE YOU LIKE HIM-"

"So he has been flirting with me! Thanks Ed!"

"UUUGGHHH why are you like this?? I swear you have the worst taste in men-"

"Like you're any better! You just went for about 30 minutes about your boot date!"

"HEY! It was a romantic torch lit dinner!!"

"YOU ATE A BOOT ED!!" 

"...maybe so…"

"I don't think you're allowed to comment on my love life when your idea of a romantic date is a boot dinner in the stomach of a man"

"... All I'm saying is the thought of you and Greed together makes makes me want to puke"

"Then get out of my room before you throw up, ya nerd!!"

"I'm goin I'm goin!" Ed opened the door to see Greed standing there about to knock, "Well speak of the devil…"

Winry mentally cursed as she locked eyes with a smug greed standing at her doorway, "uhhh… heyy Greed! Uhh how much of that did you hear?"

"Well considering I could hear you two yelling about a 'stinky bastard man' from downstairs, I feel like I heard most of it," he winked at Winry, "You up for that chat now?"

"Ew okay gross!! That's it I'm leaving!! Bye!!!" Ed pushed his way out of the room and headed for his room.

-

Winry took Greed out to her balcony, hoping it was a little more private as she could still hear everyone mingling downstairs. It was a warm, windy spring night. Unlike Central, Resembool was a small town with mostly farmland. Here it was so easy to see the clear night sky with every star shining above. Winry took in a deep breath of the clean air as she leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars.

"Woah, now that is beautiful," Greed watched as Winry pushed some windswept hair out of her face.

"Yea, I always loved the view of the stars from here. It's so much clearer than Central or Rush Valley."

"I wasn't talkin about the stars, but I guess they're pretty nice too" Greed leaned forward and helped push back a strand of hair she missed.

"I- I um- I'm sorry about everything earlier!” Winry backed up a little unintentionally, her brain going into overdrive trying to remain coherent in some capacity, “Me and Ed have always kinda bickered, He’s family! I’m also sorry about, well, uhh everything else- I just... tend to get flustered easily! I didn’t mean anything by it!! You seem really nice and I am curious about you! I just typically don’t know how to deal with things like this-”

Winry continued to ramble all while Greed just continued to watch her stumble over her words. Damn, he knew she was cute, but she was even cuter flustered like this. Her voice seemed to get slightly higher and she seemed to try to look everywhere but his eyes. He noticed she seemed to be fidgeting with her hands and decided to break her rambling by taking one of her hands in his. As she froze, he took a closer look at her hand. Her hand was smaller than his, but more scarred and calloused from different projects. 

“If you’re that worried about making a bad first impression, we can start over. I’m Greed,” he kissed the back of her hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet cha, Winry”

“Y e p !” Winry managed to squeak out as Greed laughed. God this was embarrassing. How could some man she barely knew fluster her this bad? Winry tried to hide her face, but Greed held onto her right hand.

“Alright alright, as cute as you are all flustered like this, I actually wanna get to know ya,” Greed released her hand, “So you’re an automail engineer huh? So I guess you're pretty handy huh?”

Winry laughed a little as he elbowed her, “Was that supposed to be a joke? That was terrible!”

“But I made you laugh!”

“Yeah, with the like worst joke ever!” Despite the joke being terrible, it eased the tension that was hanging in the air. They continued to chat for a while. The night grew chillier as time went on, but neither of them seemed to pay it too much mind.

“So, you actually used to be in Dublith? Huh, I guess if I didn’t stay in Rush Valley I would have met you there”

“Yeah sounds like it, I actually met the Elrics there the first time, but then my memories kinda got wiped so then I met them again later,” Greed scratched the back of his neck, “It would have been nice to meet cha earlier though.” 

“...I’ve been meaning to ask you something”

“Huh? Yea go for it.”

“Why are you interested in me? I mean I feel like there’s better people out there-”

“Okay first of all, don’t sell yourself short, doll. You’re pretty and smart, not to mention sweet. Second, I’m literally the living embodiment of greed. I want it all. You happen to fit in with that as well as bein my type of woman. You seem to know what cha want, otherwise you wouldn’t have stayed in a completely different city outta nowhere,” Greed seemed to lean forward and whispered, “Third, I have been surrounded by men for weeks on the run and I gotta say, you’re a breath of fresh air”

Winry couldn’t help but giggle at the way he seemed to sigh at that last bit. As she was thinking about how tired he looked despite being basically superhuman, a cold wind blew through that gave her goosebumps. “Ah shoot, it's gotten really late and cold huh? Sorry I didn’t even realize i guess we should probably go inside-” she suddenly felt a warm coat draped over her shoulders,”Greed? You didn’t have to give me your coat. We're literally standing outside my room.”

“Eh it's fine, I like the view and I’m not cold. Plus, it’s pretty big on ya... It’s cute.”

“... If you say so…” Winry snuggled into the warm coat. It smelled like the soap Granny always used for laundry… Why was she hoping for a little more? She looked up to find him staring at her with a softer expression than he had used earlier. Shit. That was even worse for her poor heart… “Hey Greed…”

“Hm?”

“I know you guys are busy right now with the whole promised day thing, but… Maybe after its all said and done we could do this again? It's been fun gettin to know you…”

“Sure thing doll, it's a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> I basically went feral after a friend sent me the first decent Winry/Greed content I didn't have to make myself. I might continue this who knows its very self indulgent so I doubt that many people want this kinda thing hbsjgd anyways thanks for reading this trainwreck is appreciate it!


End file.
